The present invention related to a class of novel imidazole ketone derivatives. The invention further relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and to the use of such compounds and compositions as anti-anaerobic agents.
Various azole derivatives are useful as anti-fungal agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,314 describes a class of heterocyclic thioalkyl substituted imidazole derivatives useful as anti-anaerobic agents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,346 and 4,223,036 describe a class of 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-imidazoles and 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazoles respectively, which are useful as anti-fungal and anti-bacterial agents. Miconazole, described by P. R. Sawyer, R. N. Brogden, R. M. Pinder, T. M. Speight and G. S. Avery, Drugs, 1975, 9, 406, is a topical and intravenous anti-fungal agent. European Patent Application No. 117578 describes a class of azole-substituted alcohol derivatives. UK Pat. No. 2067993 describes a class of imidazole hydrazone derivatives useful as anti-anaerobic agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,697 describes a class of imidazole hydrazone and hydrazine derivatives useful as anti-anaerobic and anti-fungal agents.